Laundry and Lingerie
by Paulina Ann
Summary: One-shot. Nice fluffy story about what happens when Allura decides to do her own laundry and Keith is sent to help her. Written in response to KAEX Challenge topic of: Laundry. If you like this story, read the follow-up "What Could Go Thong?" Not sure why, but I found the laundry topic very fun to write. *COMPLETE*


**Laundry and Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. I have recently indulged in writing fanfic for fun and that is all that I will get from this writing. : - )**

**Since I have put a really long fanfic on my beta reader, I decided to do my best on this one. Hopefully, it's not too rough.**

**This fanfiction is in response to a KAEX Challenge related to Laundry. I couldn't stop at just one, so if you like this fluff, you will also enjoy the companion fic entitled "What Could Go Thong?"**

Keith could see Nanny coming down the hall. He glanced quickly from one side to another, there wasn't any escape. No convenient side corridor and no one that he could stop and talk to. To avoid Nanny, he'd have to blatantly stop, turn around, and go the opposite direction that he was currently traveling. It would be too obvious. He would just have to be quiet and avoid her gaze as they passed in the hallway. He could hear her muttering from twenty yards away and she was waving her arms around as well; it could be that she wouldn't even notice him.

Nanny was still muttering as she cast her gaze further down the hallway and spotted the Voltron Commander. Ahh, maybe he can help, she thought. When they were almost abreast of each other, Nanny changed her path so that she was directly in the front of Keith. Since Keith had been trying to avoid Nanny, he was looking down and almost ran into her. He stopped abruptly, knowing that nothing good could come from this.

"Commander."

Nanny's tone was always hard to read as she always sounded irritated when talking to any of the Voltron Force. Keith hesitantly said, "Ma'am?"

"I need you to assist the Princess. You hooligans are always causing her to forget her place as royalty, it is only fair that you assist her when she does so." Nanny was waving a finger under Keith's nose and frowning.

Keith was leaning back slightly, while trying not to step back. He didn't want to give ground to Nanny. "Whoa! Whoa! What are you talking about? Of course I'll help the Princess if she needs assistance. What is she doing?"

Nanny crossed her arms. "She is taking her _laundry_ downstairs." Nanny looked as if this was an awful thing and that he was responsible for it.

"Okay, I'll go help her," Keith responded and went to go around Nanny. He wanted to know more but thought it more prudent to ask Allura rather than Nanny.

Nanny wasn't going to let him away that easily and reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Do you know why she is doing that young man?" When Keith didn't respond, she continued. "The laundry chute in the Princess' suite will not open and until maintenance fixes it, the laundry has to be taken downstairs in a basket. I told her to let one of the maids do it, but noooooo, she said that she was 'quite capable' and could do it herself! Have you ever heard of a Princess taking down her own laundry?" Nanny's voice was raised and she started making grunting sounds of irritation.

Keith kept a serious look on his face. If he smiled now, he would be lectured further on how inappropriate doing laundry was for a monarch. He glanced down to see Nanny's hand still on his arm. In fact, she was rubbing her hand up and down his bicep. The motion suddenly stopped and he looked up to see Nanny turning red.

Nanny looked into the Commander's eyes and dropped her hand slowly as she didn't want to give him any ground for thinking that she had been improper. She cleared her throat and directed, "See that you go immediately. Do NOT let the Princess carry the basket and whatever you do, do NOT let her attempt to DO any laundry. If she tries to, I want you to call Castle Control immediately so they can summon me to the laundry room." With that she whisked away down the hall, her skirts rustling around her legs. When she went about twenty yards, she stopped and turned to look at the tall figure of the Commander receding down the corridor. Her eyes narrowed, she would have to keep an eye on that one. He was a pilot and a ruffian, but he had lovely eyes and the arm that she had been rubbing had felt very muscular. She had to admit, even to herself, that she had enjoyed touching him. And if she had liked it, then she had to make certain that the Princess didn't touch him. The girl was already prone to doing things she shouldn't. She nodded her head in self-agreement; she would go check on _them_ after she checked on something in the kitchen.

Keith was soon at the Princess' suite and after sounding the chime with no answer, he took the most likely route for the Princess to follow to the laundry. He had just turned a corner when he saw a piece of clothing on the floor. He held it up in front of him, it was kinda like a tank top but with really thin straps and lace. Girls had a special name for it, but he didn't know what it was. At least he was on the right track and continued on. Keith punched the button for the elevator door and when it opened, he stopped in mid-step so that he was standing in the elevator door. On the floor in front of him was another piece of laundry. It too was lacey with small straps, but he knew what to call this utterly feminine garment. He stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close before he knelt down to pick up the lacey light blue bra. He held it up in front of him. Well, he had always wondered if Nanny made Allura wear pink 'everything.' Now he knew.

Keith was surprised as he heard the elevator door open behind him. He turned quickly whisking the two undergarments behind his back as he stood in his military stance. A male custodial staff member stood staring at him from the corridor.

"Commander, I didn't realize there was anyone coming up on the elevator. Were you getting off at this floor?"

"Um, yes, yes, I am getting off here. Thank you." Keith hoped that his face was its normal shade. He stepped carefully from the elevator keeping his eye on the custodian and his hands behind his back. The custodian gave Keith an odd look as he entered the elevator and pushed the button. Keith watched the numbers go up and breathed a sigh of relief.

After just a minute or two Keith called the elevator back and stepped inside. He needed to find Allura quickly and get rid of these things. He didn't want to explain to anyone why he had lingerie in his hands. Keith played it safe when the doors opened. No one was waiting, but he gave a cautious look out the door in both directions before heading toward the laundry.

Keith had only taken a few steps before he stopped to roll his eyes. He let out a sigh of frustration. He could see yet another small piece of clothing. He couldn't stop himself from muttering, "Really? Is she only washing underwear today?" He approached the piece of clothing very slowly, almost like he was afraid it was going to detonate. He gently lifted the garment and saw that he had the matching pair of panties to the bra. His face flushed as his mind gave him its picture of Allura wearing the matching set. Keith quickly shook his head causing his hair to fall in his eyes. Out of habit, he lifted his hand to push it back, forgetting that he held the top and bra in that hand. It didn't get any better when he moved his hand down quickly, causing the bra strap to get caught over his ear. Keith cussed softly as he lifted his other hand so that now all the garments were around his head as he sought to free himself from the bra. The bra clasp was now caught in the collar of his uniform. He heard a gasp from in front of him and he looked up quickly. A soft "Uh-oh," was all he could get out.

Allura had arrived at the laundry room only a few moments before Keith arrived on the floor. She was embarrassed as she thought about her wrong turn. In the new Castle of Lions she had rarely visited the laundry area and had made a wrong turn before finding the room. Nanny said that taking down the laundry was beneath her, but really, she didn't think herself above doing these things. Allura nodded her head to herself as she made her way to a washing unit and sat the basket down. She stood for a moment with hands on hips preparing to start loading when she noticed her new bra and panty set was not on the top where she had put them. Her faced flamed. Had she dropped them in the hallway? How many pieces did she lose? As her hands went to her face, which felt on fire, she said, "I've got to go find them before anyone else does!"

Allura had just rushed from the laundry when she stopped to gasp. Keith was standing in front of her with a cami draped over his shoulder, her bra hanging from his collar down his chest, and her matching panties in his hand.

Keith looked at her flaming face and spoke quietly, "Princess, I can explain-"

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Allura rushed forward and grabbed his hand holding her panties. She turned on her heel and practically snatched him into the laundry. She immediately took the panties and the cami from him and tossed them into the basket holding her other items. He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand and he closed his mouth.

Allura reached up to start freeing her bra hook and spoke softly. "My laundry chute is broken. I was bringing my items down and didn't realize that I had dropped anything until I was ready to load the unit. Thank you for finding them and bringing them to me." Allura grunted as the hook refused to let go. She stepped closer to Keith so their bodies were almost touching. Her breathing quickened being so close to the Commander. Her secret crush wouldn't be secret much longer if she didn't get control of herself.

Keith barely heard her explanation. He was holding his breath as she moved closer to him. He looked down at the top of her golden head, wanting nothing more than to pull her close and kiss her. But she was just trying to get through an embarrassing situation and free him from the garment. He closed his eyes as he daydreamed of kissing her. He was pulled out of his daydream when he heard her exclaim, "There!"

The hook came free suddenly and Allura shrieked as she lost her balance flailing backwards, the bra dropping from her hands. She felt Keith's arms catch her and pull her close. She lost her breath as she bumped into his chest. She was pressed close with one hand on his chest and the other on his arm. She looked up at him and said, "Oh."

Keith looked down into her eyes. He thought he was seeing something besides embarrassment. He glanced quickly at the hand on his arm. Allura was rubbing his arm just like Nanny had earlier. He smiled at her and held her against him.

Allura thought she would melt when he smiled at her. She looked at his eyes. Was there something there besides friendship and duty? She was tired of waiting and being cautious. She was going to kiss him, here and now with no one around to interfere….

Keith's head turned sharply to side and he frowned. Had he heard something?

For a moment Allura was hurt as Keith turned sharply away. Did he know she was going to kiss him? Did he not want to kiss her? Then she heard it too and they broke apart quickly. Before she knew what was going on, Keith had picked up the bra, tossed in the basket and stood between her and the laundry.

As the door opened Keith said, "I've already told you Princess, it's beneath your station to carry the laundry down. You definitely shouldn't be doing the laundry too." He crossed his arms and looked seriously at her.

Allura turned to see Nanny in the doorway smiling her approval. The Princess turned back to Keith and caught a very quick wink. With her back to Nanny, she winked back and smiled. "Commander, it is not beneath my station to assist with household tasks. However, I think I do need some help figuring out all the settings on the washing unit. I would probably ruin some of the items; therefore, I will not press this matter."

Before Allura left the room, she turned to say, "Thank you Commander, for helping me get _all _of my laundry here."

After Allura left, Nanny walked over to the Commander smiling. "Wonderful Commander! Thank you for agreeing with me! Perhaps there is hope for you yet!" Nanny glanced over to Allura's laundry and saw the bra and panties on top. She blushed momentarily. The Commander did not need to be looking at the royal lingerie. "I think you deserve an extra piece of dessert tonight Commander!"

Keith saw Nanny blush, and figured she had seen the underwear in the basket. Therefore he wasn't surprised when she took him by the arm to lead him out of the laundry. What did surprise him was how her hand rubbed up and down his bicep as they walked. He smiled as they walked out with Nanny's hand still on his arm. Maybe there was a slight hope for him and Allura after all.


End file.
